Such A Night
by corgipaz
Summary: Sequel to Oh, Holy Night. Booth and Brennan are starting a relationship and keeping things between themselves. But they are going to Angela's New Year's Eve party,can they continue to keep things just between them?
1. A Much Needed Plan

AN: This is a sequel to _**Oh, Holy Night**_. If you haven't had a chance to read it before I do hope you take the time to do so. It will give you some background to these characters that belong to Fox and HH. Also, a special thanks to GCatsPJ for adding a theme to the party. If you haven't read her stil

To recap, Booth and Brennan are together but decided to take things slow to re-establish trust before engaging into a romantic relationship. I hope you enjoy and if you like it enough to review, I would greatly appreciate your feedback.

**A Much Needed Plan**

It was the day before New Year's Eve and the lab was relatively quiet. Everyone was back from their much needed vacation. Everyone was settled back into their routine. Currently, the team was not working on any active FBI cases so everyone was getting caught up on cases from bone storage. Temperance Brennan was pleased that she indentified one WWI solider and one Civil War woman during this lull. As Brennan closed the latest file, Angela breezed in to remind her of the New Year's Eve party at the Ritz Carlton that Jack and she were throwing for their friends.

"Sweetie, you're going to my fabulous New Year's penthouse suite party and I will not take no for an answer. Remember, we already have rooms reserved for close friends so you don't have to worry about drinking and driving." Angela gave her the best 'don't mess with me' look.

Brennan just shook her head and replied, "Angela, I will be there. I promise."

Angela threw her arms around Brennan and gave her a big hug, "Bren, sweetie, you will not regret this. I also have someone I have been dying to hook you up with! Cole is extremely hot and available with the bedroom eyes of a movie star and…"

"No, no, no" Brennan said. "I will bring a date, so you don't have to set me up."

Brennan and Booth had not shared the news that they were moving from a strictly professional partnership and into a romantic one just yet. They were still testing the waters, so to speak, to see how they would fair. Although, they opened up and confessed everything to each other Christmas Eve, they were taking things slow. Booth needed time to heal from his relationship with Hannah and Brennan needed to trust Booth again before they consummated their relationship. They admitted that they loved each other very much. They spent every night together dividing the time between their apartments. For now, they needed to keep this just between them as they sorted the details out.

"Bren, that's great! Who is it? Anyone I know? That reminds me, have you talked to Booth? I've been trying to call him since we got back but he hasn't returned my calls. Maybe I should try Hannah. Any who, I have to go shopping since nothing is fitting over this Buddha belly anymore! Oh Sweetie, remember it is a masquerade and cocktail attire so you need a sexy dress and gorgeous mask that will rival any mardi gras mask this side of New Orleans to ring in the New Year!" Angela said as she fluttered out of Brennan's office.

Brennan felt like she was just in the middle of a hurricane the way Angela swooped in and out of the office. She realized that she said she would bring a date. Brennan grabbed her cell phone and typed a short text to Booth.

"**WE NEED TO TALK.**

**NOW – Bones"**

Booth sat behind at his desk at the Hoover building and threw a football up in the air. He was bored. He caught up on the stack of paperwork that waited for him the past couple of weeks since there were no cases. And no case means any reason to go to the Jeffersonian to see Bones was not necessary without seemingly out of place. Booth smiled as he thought of his Bones. They were in a good place right now. They were honest with each other. He laid his heart on the table as did Bones. Questions were raised and answered. Feelings were hurt but now were on the mend. They promised no secrets and some time. They needed this time to heal and get used to the idea of being a couple. Booth agreed that he needed to grieve his failed relationship with Hannah before jumping into a physical relationship with Bones. He wanted to prove that he was worthy of Bones' love. If it takes the rest of his life, he'll show her, he'll wait.

Although they have not had sex yet, they made out like horny teenagers, getting all worked up and then taking cold showers solo. He had lots of cold showers this past week and at last count, he was up to 34 cold showers, but who's counting. He had not sought out release of any kind. He was going to wait. When they decide it is the right time, it would be mind blowing.

What they had was special and just between them. No one knew anything yet, no FBI and no squint squad. It was just the way he liked it. Booth stomach started to rumble. He looked at his watch that Brennan gave him for Christmas, again smiled fondly at it as he remembered opening his gift. It was a replica of his Pop's watch. Bones always had the perfect gift. She knew him better than anyone and that was evident more and more.

The ding of his cell phone snapped Booth out of his day dream. He read the text.

"**WE NEED TO TALK.**

**NOW – Bones"**

'Ah, shit! Please tell me she's not regretting this,' He thought. He sent a reply back, almost afraid to hear her voice.

"**The diner? Pick you up?"**

"**No, meet me at my apartment – Bones"**

Brennan waited for Booth at her apartment. She was thankful she called ahead and picked up their usual from the diner. This was so they could at least have nourishment for the rest of the day and if she was honest, Booth thought better with a full stomach and pie.

She removed the contents of the bag as Booth opened the door.

"Hey Bones" he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Brennan pulled on his tie and gave him a deep kiss that Booth felt down to his toes. He was immediately put at ease without her saying a word.

"We have a problem and need a plan." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Booth pulled her close to him and nipped her bottom lip. "What problem?"

"Angela and New Year's party. I might have let it pop out that I would bring a date. She wanted to set me up and I will admit I might not have thought clearly when I replied." She said shyly. "She's been trying to call you to invite you and Hannah"

"Oh Boy, we do need a plan" Booth groaned.


	2. Plan in Motion

**Plan In Motion**

Booth smelled the food and gave her one more kiss. "I am starvin' like Marvin" Booth said as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Booth, you are not starving and I don't know who Marvin is but should we take him some food?"

Booth just laughed and dug into his bacon cheeseburger while Bones stabbed some lettuce on her fork. For the millionth time, Booth just smiled and thanked God that he answered his prayer on Christmas Eve.

"I love you, Bones"

"Yes, I know and I love you too, now eat because you think better on a full stomach. We have to think of something."

Booth talked about his boring day and Brennan told of the Civil War woman she identified as a cotton field worker as he was finishing up his apple pie. Stuffed yet happy Booth grabbed Brennan's hand to lead her to the sofa.

"Ok, Bones, tell me about this shindig, Angela is throwing. And yes I didn't call her back because she has these voodoo powers for relationship scoop. So, I was avoiding her," he said with his best charming smile.

Brennan hits him on the arm "So, you left me to fend for myself?" she laughed.

"You have Angela blocking powers that I don't so, yeah, I did." He kissed her nose before he got up to pace. "Okay, so back to the party"

"It is a masquerade party at the Ritz Carlton's penthouse suite. They reserved a few of us rooms so we don't have to travel after consuming copious amounts of alcohol."

Booth groaned, "A masquerade party, like Phantom of the Opera mask? UGH!" Booth smiled slowly at first "Wait this could work in our favor, babe!"

"How? You have to reveal yourself at some point."

"Yes but we don't have to be there when they do. We can go incognito like we are undercover at a sting"

Brennan smiled "You know this means no cocky belt buckle or cartoon socks. Those are complete dead giveaway that it is you. Also, no smiling," Bones said with a deep stern voice.

"Ahhh Bones, no smiling? I'm gonna be dancing with the most beautiful in the world and I can't smile? That is just wrong!" he said as he pulled her into his arms and started dancing with her.

Bones laughed as she was twirled around by the man who was her best friend.

"You need to call her back or at least send an email to Angela. Just say you got the message and you will be there at the party. And most importantly, do not give any details of what you are wearing. Now, I have a plan." She said as she pulled him back to the couch to sit on his lap to kiss him for the rest of their lunch hour.

* * *

After another quick cold shower, number 35, Booth drove back to the Hoover building. He turned back on his computer to email Angela that he will be at the Ritz about 7.

Booth was in a great mood, life was really going his way. He needed to find a mask. Booth picked up the phone, punched a few numbers then told Agent Charlie Burns to come in his office ASAP.

"Sir, you need something?" Agent Burns said as he knocked on the door.

Booth jumped up from behind desk and slapped the agent on his back. "Charlie, my man, I need your help, you got me?"

"Yeah, Booth, anything you need. What can I do?"

"Great, I need you to find me a mask"

"Mask? Like a hockey mask for your game tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, no, not that kind of mask! I'm, uh, going to a masquerade party and need a mask… a manly mask not one that has feathers and crap. Can you do that? Get me , you know, a manly man mask?"

Charlie laughed. Booth did not. Charlie stopped laughing "oh you are serious! Oh okay, yeah I'll find you one. Give me umm 4 hours?"

"Charlie, you have 3 hours, now go!" Booth ordered as Charlie ran out of the office.

Booth got back on the computer to check his email. He scanned down the list: Hacker, Rebecca, Hacker, Hacker, Bones, and Angela. He read Angela's email. She confirmed the dress code, time and location. Next, he opened the email from Bones. It was all business as she had mentioned late one night that work was work and they were to keep these lives separate as possible. However, it was agreed upon that text messages were personal.

Still bored, Booth sent out a text.

"**Working on mask. You?"**

"**Going to be late tonight, shopping with Angela. – Bones"**

"**Ok, want me to wait to make dinner?"**

"**No, going to eat then shop. –Bones"**

"**Why do you sign your text with 'Bones'?" **he typed to make the day go faster.

"**Because if I didn't end it like that then you know someone else has used my phone to contact you which could be a trap. – Bones"**

Booth fell in love with her logical brain all over again as she thought of his safety.

"**Gotcha, love you, Bones!"**

"**See you tonight – BIInes**

**Darn auto correct - BONES**"

Booth laughed at his beautiful scientist then went back to work.

* * *

Brennan finished her last text to Booth when Cam and Angela came into her office. "Sweetie, we are checking out of here early and going to hit the malls before the snow starts up again." Angela said as she physically moved Brennan from her chair and how the door while Cam grabbed Brennan's coat and purse.

After dinner, Angela took over the conversion as Brennan drove her Highlander to the dress shop. Angela was in the front seat while Cam was in the back refreshing her makeup.

"Have you ladies started looking for your masks?" asked Angela excitedly.

Both women said they had no.

"Perfect because I was thinking that I could create your masks to match your dresses. You know now important is it to coordinate these things," Angela decided as the women entered the shop.

Each woman went to their sizes and pulled a couple of dresses to try on. Cam was the first to come out of the dressing rooms in a deep purple dress. Angela was second with a red number that showed her baby bump nicely. Brennan, who was last, wasn't sure of the midnight blue sequence dress as it was extremely low cut in the back. When she stepped out of the dressing room, the other women just stopped and stared. The blue from the dress turned Brennan's eyes a deeper blue while the shape of the dress highlighted every curve she had in a very good way.

"Brennan, you might give your date a heart attack! You are so buying that dress" Angela said breathlessly as she fanned herself. "Wow! I may be married and pregnant now, but you are HOT! I mean it Sweetie are drop dead gorgeous in that!" Cam agreed. "Dr. Brennan, your date will not be able to take his eyes off you.


	3. The Couple behind the Masks

_AN: A special thanks you Thnx4theGum for the quick edits and suggestions_

**The Couple behind the Masks**

It was New Year's Eve and the both the Jeffersonian and the Hoover officially closed at noon for the holiday. Everyone wrapped what they were working on. Angela called Cam over to Brennan's office. She carried two white boxes, one with a big gold bow and the other one with a midnight blue.

"Hey Cam! Hey Bren! I have your masks here. I hope you love them as much as I do. This has been my best work," Angela bragged while she passed out the boxes. "Plus, now I can spot you both at the party."

Angela turned to Brennan, "So, are you going to put me out of my misery and tell me about your mystery date or not."

"No, you will meet him after midnight, I promise" Brennan said in a matter of a fact tone then slipped into a sly smile.

"Dr. Brennan, I too can't wait to see who put that kind of glint in your eye. I do want to hear what he has to say about that dress when he picks you up later tonight," Cam teased.

Jack Hodgins walked into Brennan's office and saw the women together. "Dr. B and Cam, glad I caught you both!" Jack said as he dug in his coat pocket for hotel access keys "You guys can get ready in your rooms. We already checked you in so don't have to worry about traffic later. The rooms are already paid for and check out is on Sunday so you can enjoy recovering the next day without having to get out before 11. I plan on making the punch!"

Both Angela and Brennan groaned as they remembered the last time he spiked the punch. Cam just laughed and said "I will be sure to stay away from that table."

Cam was very excited and said "Okay, since I am the boss and everything is completed for the day, let's close up shop!"

"I just have to reply to my publisher's email but I shall see everyone tonight. Angela, thank you again for the mask" she said as she pulled Angela into a warm hug.

* * *

As soon as everyone left, Brennan picked up the phone to call Booth. It rang then went straight to voicemail. She called his cell phone, same thing happened. Getting a bit worried, she started to send him a text message when she looked up and saw him leaning up against her door frame with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Looking for someone, Bones?" Booth said as he pushed off the door.

Brennan questioned quickly and professionally, "Do we have a case?" She looked around the lab to confirm they were the only ones left. She pulled him behind the file cabinets for a much needed kiss.

"Nope, just a case of a man who missed his girlfriend and wanted to take her to lunch" Booth replied while he kissed Brennan's jaw line to her ear.

"That is a case I find fascinating when do we start?" She teased.

Booth noticed the hotel key and the box, "Hey Bones, what are these?"

"Oh, Hodgins already checked into our rooms so we can get ready there and the box is my mask. I thought it would be best to get our stuff now and head over to the hotel. We can avoid everyone until the party."

"Sounds like a plan, let's head to my place first since yours is closer to the hotel."

They both gathered Brennan's things and headed for Booth's apartment. Brennan stayed in the SUV while Booth packed his overnight bag and garment bag. On the way to Brennan's apartment, she asked if he got his mask.

"Yup, and it is a manly man's mask. Simple not girly messy stuff" he said proudly.

"So you went shopping for it yourself?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Uh, no, I sent Charlie, good thing I did 'cuz he found it in under 3 hours" Booth boosted.

Booth parked in his usual spot at the apartment. Once inside, Booth made a quick snack for them while Brennan packed her items and bag.

"Bones, did Hodgins give you our room number?" Booth asked before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"No, in fact he didn't, let me call just to be sure." Bones said.

"When you have him on the phone, ask when they are heading over" Booth suggested as Bones was calling Angela.

"Angela, can you ask Hodgins what room number I am in? Great, oh one more thing, what time are you heading to the hotel? Oh, okay, well I will see you at 7," Brennan said as she ended her conversation.

"Booth, we need to leave now, they are packing now and heading over there. I want to be sure to avoid them as much as possible. You know, we can order room service, if you are that hungry." She teased.

"Nah, I'll just take this to go. I am not spending $30 on a sandwich" Booth argued as he packed the rest of his lunch.

"Now, are you gonna let me see this dress or not?" Booth whined as he grabbed the bags to pack the car.

Bones gave a husky laugh, "No, I want it to be a surprise."

A groan came from Booth, "You are killing me, Babe"

"Trust me, Booth that is not the plan" Bones whispered in his ear.

* * *

When Booth opened the door to their suite, he let out a low, slow whistle. "Bones, this room is bigger than my apartment! I don't even want to know what this goes a night!"

"I would agree with your statement so I won't tell you" Brennan said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "You know it is only 1:30, we have plenty of time before we need to begin getting ready. What do you say we fool around then take a nap until then" Brennan said as she pulled on his tie and lead him to the sofa in the sitting area.

"I think we can manage that," Booth said as he took off her jacket then pulled her onto his lap.

Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth and all was right in their world.

* * *

The automatic wake-up call service was set to wake up the couple at 5:30, which they did. Booth pulled Brennan into his arms to rouse her awake. "Bones, baby, come on get up. You have to shower first. You take longer to dress than I will tonight," he said as he placed feather light kisses on her lips and cheek.

"Hmmm, 5 more minutes if you keep doing that," Bones smiled and stretched like a well fed feline.

"If I do, I will be taking my 3rd cold shower here since we have checked in" Booth joked. "Now get up lazy bones!" He placed a quick kiss and gently pushed her off the bed.

"Meany!" Bones cried as she walked into the bathroom.

Booth just laughed as he gathered his things to take a shower in the other bathroom.

* * *

About an hour and half later, Booth pulled on the black suit jacket over his tuxedo shirt. His hair was parted to the side. As Booth surveyed himself in the mirror, he was reminded of an old Cary Grant style. There was not a cocky belt buckle or striped sock in sight and yet he felt like a million buck. All that was missing was a beautiful woman on one arm and a stiff drink in another. Booth smoothed out his jacket and caught movement in the mirror so he turned around. Brennan was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. For a few seconds, he was breathless. She literally took his breath away. He was for all purposes, speechless but his eyes devoured every inch of her.

"Do I look okay?" Brennan asked. She wore the midnight blue sequined dress with a pair of stilettos that made her legs go for miles. Her hair was fell down in soft waves with her bangs brushed to the sides, but what threw him for a loop was her eyes, they were made up to look smoky, but the color, the color would be burned into his brain forever. Her lightly glossed lips begged to be kissed.

"I love you." Booth choked out when he was able to find his breath again "Bones, you are stunning. I don't think there are other words that I could use."

"Thank you. Booth, you look very debonair. You look very old Hollywood. I find you more than pleasant to look at, in fact, you might say that I am very sexually aroused just looking at you." Brennan purred.

"Bones, I am more than sexually aroused just looking at you," Booth countered back.

He handed her the box with her mask and she handled it with care as she placed it on her face so to not disturb the feathers, glitter and sequins. She helped Booth put his covering more than half his face except his eyes.

They stared at one another for a moment longer before he offered her his arm. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Yes, let's go knock their shoes off"

"Socks, Bones, knock their socks off"

"Well not everyone will be wearing socks, but they will be wearing shoes" Bones said with a straight face.


	4. Showtime

**Showtime**

Angela, dressed in a red satin maternity dress with a red and black silk mask, was buzzing around making sure everyone had something to drink. She tried to see who everyone was behind each guest's mask. Some were very easy to guess. Sweets and Daisy were easy to spot since they wore matching masks and well you can't miss Daisy's voice even across the room. The other squinterns were all here somewhere. Cam looked amazing in her gold dress with the mask that had gold and white feathers and a gold magnolia flower on the left side. Angela was glad she chose that dress instead of the purple one because it made Cam's skin glow. Paul couldn't take his eyes off Cam. Angela laughed thinking that is how it should be on New Year's Eve.

The music was blaring, drinks were overflowing, and partygoers were all in celebrating spirit. The penthouse was filled with people already. Servers walked around with trays of appetizers and glasses of champagne and sparkling cider. Bartenders were set up at the corners of the rooms, it was important to Angela that everyone 'get their drink on' as she called it.

Angela turned to the door just in time to see Brennan and her date walk in the door. She looked hot! Her mask was on and it matched perfectly to the dress which hugged every curve as if it was painted on yet flowed when needed, with a pair of Jimmy Choo's to complete her outfit. Her date was tall, dark hair from what she could tell with nice wide shoulders. First thought that came to Angela's mind, 'he was very George Clooney'. The mask was very masculine and simple in design. It was a two tone black with a diamond pattern that covered most of his face. Angela made a beeline to them but was stopped by Wendell who wanted to introduce her to his date. Angela gave hugs hello and said her greetings to the cute date on her ex's arm. When she said her goodbyes, she couldn't find Brennan. "Damn it!"

* * *

Brennan and Booth moved over to the corner of the room to get something to drink. Tonight, they didn't need words. They could communicate volumes with their eyes. A song grabbed Booth's interest, and dragged Brennan to the dance floor. Bruno Mar's "Just the Way You Are" filled the room. It seemed to convey everything Booth felt about his Bones. He pulled her close and they just swayed back and forth.

He leaned in and whispered the final words to the song in her ear, "Girl you're amazing-  
Just the way you are."

He spun her around and caught Angela on her way over to Bones. He leaned back down to whisper in her ear "Babe, Angela is a woman on a mission and heading this way. I'm going to slip away and get us something to drink."

"Booth, I have a feeling you are going to be doing that a lot tonight. Maybe we should dance near the restrooms with the amount of beverages we will be consuming." Bones laughed as Booth turned to walk toward the bar as Angela caught up to Brennan.

"Sweetie, you look fabulous! And your date is hotter than all the men in Ocean's Eleven movie!"

"I don't know what that means" Brenna looked at her blankly.

"Never mind, Sweetie. So when can I meet him?" She pulled on Brennan's arm.

"Soon, he just went to the restroom and to get us a drink. I am sure he will be back soon" Brennan said trying to stall this meeting.

* * *

Booth watched from across the room to avoid Angela as much as possible. He knew in his gut this was going to be a disaster but Bones was very excited to spend New Year's Eve with her friends since Christmas was just them.

Bones gave Angela a smile that made his heart skip a beat. It still amazed him that they were a couple. Yes, he wished they moved to the sexual part of the relationship but touching, hugging and kissing her made it worth the wait. She was worth the wait, she shook his world. He noticed that Angela started to walk away and that was his cue to head back to his date's side.

"Hey Booth, are you heading back to Dr. Brennan now? She looks like she could use another round on the dance floor with her 'date'" Hodgins teased as Booth started to go back to the dance floor.

With a slow turn of his heels Booth faced Jack Hodgins.

"Hodgins, I am only going to say this once" he said under his breath and in the most intimidating voice possible "You tell anyone that I am wearing this mask and I will shoot you between the eyes. Do you understand me?"

Hodgins' eyes grew wide and he just nodded his agreement.

* * *

As the evening progressed, Booth and Brennan kept playing the game of keep away from Angela and anyone else from the lab. This worked out well until 10pm, Angela seemed to have caught Booth in a corner while he waited for Bones to come out of the powder room.

"Hello, you're Brennan's mystery date. Aren't you?"

Booth nodded a yes.

"I'm your date's best friend, Angela." Angela said as she thrust her hand in his direction to shake his hand in greeting.

"Hello" Booth managed to say in a voice that didn't sound like his own. She had him by the metaphoric balls and she knew it.

"Angela, stop charbroiling my date" Brennan said as she lead him to the dance floor again. The DJ played an Elvis song, "Such A Night"

_It was a night oo-oo what a night  
It was it really was such a night  
The moon was bright oh how so bright  
It was it really was such a night  
The night was alight with stars above  
Oo-oo when she kissed me  
I had to fall in love  
_

Booth sang along in a low voice just for Bones to hear. As he told her before, he can't think of Via Las Vegas without getting horny, well when he hears Elvis, his mind goes to Vegas, then to Brennan then to an erection. He pulls her to dance closer to each other as if they were already lovers.

_Oh it was a kiss oo-oo what a kiss  
It was it really was such a kiss  
Oh how she could kiss oh what a kiss  
It was it really was such a kiss  
Just the thought of her lips  
Sets me afire  
I reminisce and I'm filled with desire_  
_But I'd gave my heart to her in sweet surrender  
How well I remember, I'll always remember_

__The masked couple kept on dancing throughout the night.

* * *

It was now nearing 11pm and on the latest round of keep away, Bones was talking to Cam so Booth got another drink. While he waited for the bartender to finish, he felt a soft feminine hand on his arm.

"Hey Stranger" the owner of the voice said.

Booth tensed for a second then took off his mask to turn to the voice.

"Hannah" Booth said as she took off her simple white mask. "What are you doing here?"

"Angela sent an email saying that she was having a party. I thought that was nice that she still considered us friends since you and I broke up."

Booth just stared and smiled a bit nervously at his ex.

* * *

Angela scanned the guests again. Everyone she loved was here. Hodgins was getting another sprinkling drink, Brennan had been dancing with her date all night, Cam was with Paul, and Sweets with Daisy. She noticed Booth and Hannah by the bar talking. 'Yup' she thought, '2011 was gonna be a great year.' She turned to grab the glass out of Jack's hand.

"Happy New Year, Ange" he said as he kissed her before midnight.

* * *

Brennan laughed at something Cam said when she surveyed the room. Her heart dropped when found Booth. He was talking to Hannah. She felt the strong urge to run away and hide. The feelings of betrayal coursed through her blood. She was not one of those people that got the happy ending. The room suddenly felt very stuffy. She couldn't breathe. She zoned Cam out but noticed that Paul stood next to her. Booth's eyes met Brennan's. She turned and quickly made her way to the door.

'Oh shit' he thought.

"Hannah, it was great seeing you again, but I gotta go," he said as he practically pushed her to the side as he put back on his mask and ran after Brennan.


	5. Unmasked

**Unmasked **

Brennan rushed out of the penthouse without so much as a look back. She had to get out of there and fast. Something was wrong, she couldn't breath. She felt like she was on fire.

Booth pushed through the crowd and caught up to Bones as she left the hotel room in the hallway.

"No! Don't run from me, Temperance. You promised you wouldn't run away!" he accused as he pulled her to him.

He could see her eyes were red and showing signs of unshed tears through the mask. "I am not running away, I am removing myself from the situation and going back to my room. I need to process this. You can do whatever you like" she said as she pulled away from him and continued to the elevators to go their room two floors below.

They waited a couple to exit before entering the elevator. Brennan angrily punched her floor button then stood as far as possible from Booth.

"Bones, it's not what you think" Booth tried to explain.

Bones was just silent with her arms crossed against her chest in a classic defensive pose. The damn mask did not allow Booth to see her face clearly so he was unable to read anything from her face. As the doors opened, Brennan stomped forward down the hall until they reached their room. Brennan unlocked the door, Booth quickly followed her inside. "Bones, we need to talk about this, please," Both begged.

Brennan came to an abrupt stop and quickly turned to face Booth. "What is there to talk about, Booth? Your ex-girlfriend was at the party. You spoke, she spoke, you both smiled. I left to give you time to catch up," she said in her best and coldest Dr. Brennan voice she said then started to walk away to the bedroom.

"Babe, just listen to me," he said as he grabbed her waist to make her face him again. "Angela emailed her an invitation before I emailed Angela back that I would be there. Hannah said she was a bit shocked that Angela still considered her a friend even though we broke up. She had no idea that I haven't told the brain trust that we are no longer together yet. Remember, you and I decided to keep our relationship a secret so I haven't had time to tell everyone about Hannah. Not to mention, I have been avoiding the lab as best I can until we are ready to go public or have a case." Booth sighed.

"She asked how I was doing. How Parker was doing and how **YOU** were doing." He explained to sooth her.

"Oh."

Booth kissed her fingers then pulled off his mask with ease then sensuously pulled off her mask. He needed to see her, all of her, no more hiding behind a mask. They needed to be true to each other as they promised a week before. He brushed the hair away from her eyes, then cupped the side of her face with such a loving touch that it moved Brennan as she closed her eyes and leaned into his palm.

"I love you, Bones. I always will. I made a promise to you that I intend to keep for the rest of my life, Babe. I am yours completely."

"I love you, Booth. I find that I am compelled to thank you for following me and for fighting for us. Although I find that I am a feeling a bit irrationally as well because I want put a hit on Hannah in the New Year for even talking to my significant other, even though she doesn't know we are together."

"She knows, Bones, I told her that was why I smiled and she smiled back. She was happy, we realized that 'just partners' doesn't mean work partners… it means life partners." Booth said as he pulled her into a long slow kiss. His alarm on his phone chirped, "10 minutes until midnight, Bones. Would you like to go back to the party?"

"No, I only want to be with you," Bones said honestly.

* * *

The servers and bartenders were making sure everyone had a drink in their hand and a noise maker. Everyone still wore masks pulled their dates close for the midnight reveal and customary kiss. Sweets and Daisy found Angela and Hodgins and stood next to them. Cam pulled Paul over to the Hodgins party as well so this family could start the New Year together. The final countdown has begun.

Someone started " 10….9.." the rest of the crowd joined in "8…7…6….5….4…3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Cheers and confetti filled the air as guests unmasked to kiss their dates. Hodgins dipped Angela into a deep 'make your knees weak' kiss and pulled her back up to see everyone. 'Auld Lang Syne' begun to play, as Angela scanned the crowd with happy tears in her eyes. She saw Fisher with some Goth chick, Clark with his professor girlfriend and Wendell with his date she met earlier.

Angela looked for Brennan and her date so she can get a good look at Mr. GQ, but what she saw made her stop short. Hannah Burley was kissing a man who had the same build as Booth, except that he most definitely was NOT BOOTH! The kiss recipient was wearing a blue shirt which Booth was not wearing when she saw them together earlier.

"Oh My God! How could she do this to Booth?" Angela said as she marched up to Hannah with Hodgins hot on her trail.

"Angela, stop!" Jack tried to say knowing that Booth was going to kill him if he said another word.

Angela pulled on Hannah's arm "What the hell do you think you are doing? How could you do this to Booth? I invite you both to my party and you make out with this, this guy instead of your boyfriend? What kind of person are you? Get the hell out of my party! NOW!"

To say Hannah and her guest were flabbergasted would have been an understatement. The party seemed to have gone quiet once they heard the commotion. Luckily, Hannah found her voice to retort "Angela, Booth and I broke up weeks ago. I thought you all knew that since you are all family."

This knowledge brought Angela dead in her tracks. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Yes, we broke up about almost a month ago, it was mutual with no hard feelings. That's why I was honored that you still invited me. I thought we were still friends."

Angela was speechless. Jack jumped in "Hannah, we are very sorry about this but Booth didn't say anything to us. We assumed you were still together." Hodgins said as Cam and Sweets came over to calm Angela down.

"I think it's best if I leave now. Brian, let's go." Hannah said.

"Hannah, I am sorry for my outburst" Angela apologized.

"Don't. Seeley is really lucky to have you all to watch out for him. You all are very tight. I hope you all stay that way. Bye." Hannah said and turned to leave. No one noticed that Brennan, her 'date' and Booth were not there to see this exchange.

* * *

In the hotel room below, a private celebration was about to start. Booth led Brennan out on the balcony so they could overlook the city and fireworks. He pulled her close to him. As the countdown from the nearby celebration started, Brennan turned to look at Booth. She placed her hand over his heart while she held the other. Booth continued with his favorite past time, sharing into Brennan's eyes. There was so much emotion that flickered over those blue eyes.

"10…9…8…7…6...5...4…3…2…1! Happy New Year, Bones" he whispered.

"Happy New Year, Booth."

Bones pulled him down to kiss her. She made up her mind, it was time.


	6. The Beginning in the Year

AN: Not sure what is going on with , but I am uploading this chapter again. I am sorry if you already read this but it was not coming up on the site. I hope to have chapter 7 up sometime tonight. Thank you for those who have already reviewed.

**The Beginning in the Year**

Booth and Brennan kissed on the balcony as the fireworks boomed over their heads. The fireworks display was nothing compared to the fireworks that exploded between them this night. Brennan pulled at Booth to deepen the kiss. She moved her hands down from his neck to his chest then underneath his jacket. She slipped her hands under the jacket to take it off of him. Booth snapped out of his daze when he felt Brennan's hands begin unbutton his shirt.

"Bones, this is getting a little heated," he tried to say as he kissed her again. A small whimper came from underneath his lips that matched his groan. "I better, ummm, go take my 40th cold shower." He said as he started to put some distance between them.

Brennan gave Booth a smoldering look and licked her lips that made Booth instantly hard. "Do you need help reaching your back?"

"Wh-what did you just ask?" a shocked Booth stuttered.

"Let me start over, do you love me?" Brennan said seductively.

"Yes, I love you!"

"Then prove it, Booth. Show me just how much you love me." Bones said as she pulled him to the bedroom. She smiled at him invitingly.

Booth sent up a quick thank you to the heavens. But being Booth he asked her again "Bones, for all that is Holy, are you sure? You wanted to wait; I don't want to pressure you."

"Booth, shut up" Brennan crashed her lips against his and continued to the removal of his clothing. His shirt fell off without mishap. Brennan moved to her knees, like she did a couple of Christmas ago. Booth took a quick intake of air and held it.

"Need to recite any saints this time, Booth?" she teased.

She kissed his abs while working the belt loose from his pants. She looked up at him with eyes that were filled with desire, passion, and love. She pulled down his satin champagne boxers knowing that he wore these because his other 'Boothy' items were off limits tonight. She proceeded to take off his socks one at a time.

Brennan used both her mouth and his tongue to kiss and lick her way back up until she stood eye to eye with him again. She placed an open mouth kiss on his throat before she pushed him back on the bed. Brennan stood before him bathed only in the light from the sitting area. She began to undress in front of him. This time she was his private dancer, moving along to music that was in her head. She took off her heels one at a time. Booth knew that if she didn't hurry this along, this night was going to end quicker than he wanted.

"Bones" Booth moaned when he saw that she stood in only her heels and matching red bra and panty set that left little to the imagination.

Booth was a man of action and moved off the bed in one swift motion. He put both hands on either side of Brennan's face then moved his hands into her hair. He could not get enough of this woman. She was his and tonight she would be his fully.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He got on the bed next to her before he rolled on top of her. Her legs parted so they would fit together better, allowing him access to be as close as possible as they continued to explore each other.

During these first hours of the New Year, Booth and Brennan became one. Laws of physics were tested and arguably broken over and over again. It was about 3am, when Booth pulled Brennan closer to him to snuggle. "I love you, Bones"

Brennan who was almost asleep mumbled her reply back, "loveyoutoo."

Booth felt a calm that he had never felt before. This was what it was like to make love, he thought he knew when he explained it to Brennan after a case, but he was wrong. It was so much more. Those were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep holding the woman of his dreams.

* * *

The party upstairs was winding down since it was after midnight and the confrontation. Angela looked at her husband and friends astonished. She looked around for her best friend and noticed that neither her nor her date were at the party. She looked to see if Booth was around to see Angela making a complete ass of herself in front of Hannah.

"What have I done?"

"Angela, no one knew, Booth didn't tell any of us that they were no longer together. I am not even sure Dr. Brennan knew." Cam said.

Hodgins looked away as Booth's warning rang very loudly in his head. He could keep quiet as long as Angela couldn't see his face.

"Ange, let's just call it a night okay, it's late and I am sure you are tired. You are making yourself upset and that is not good for the baby." Hodgins said. They said goodbye to the rest of the team and excused themselves.

"Hodgins, since we are staying at the hotel, Paul and I will stay until everyone leaves. So why don't you take Angela to bed. Cam said.

"Thanks Cam" Jack said then led his wife to the master bedroom on the second floor of the penthouse.

"Booth is never going to forgive me. I mean, think about, I invite his ex-girlfriend to our party. He's trying to recover from their affair and Boom there she is at his friend's party. Talk about Awkward! Very awkward! Ohh, poor Booth, what did I do!" Angela continued her self induced flogging.

Hodgins just chewed the inside of his mouth to keep from spilling the beans about Booth and Brennan. Booth could shoot him dead. He saw the man in action, granted it was with a melon and an old replica rifle, but just last week they found bits of that melon under the platform.

Angela worked herself up into a frenzy and started to cry. These pregnancy hormones have been a bit off kilter lately and Angela cried at the drop of a hat. He had to calm her down. Jack was not much of a religious man but he sent a little prayer for the Good Lord to keep him alive to see the birth of his first born.

"Ange, if I tell you something you have to keep it quiet! It is a matter of life or death, specifically, MY life and MY death."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Angela said while wiping her eyes.

"Okay, here it goes, did you actually meet Brennan's date?"

"Of course I did!"

"Did you speak to him? Like more than just hello?" Jack asked in a roundabout way to get to his point.

Angela started to say yes, but couldn't. She shook her head, "Actually, no. Brennan came to dance before I got to ask him his name." Angela said slowly.

"By any chance do you remember what her date wore?"

"Jack, what kind of question is that? He wore a black tuxedo jacket and white button up shirt" Angela looked at her husband as if he grew another head.

Jack sighed and thought, 'She is gonna make him tell her, this pregnancy brain the books are talking about… they were dead on!'

"Honey, what was Booth wearing when you saw him?"

"He was across the room but didn't have his mask on, but he was wearing a black suit jacket.. and…" Angela trailed off.

Her eyes went wide, "No… NO!" She broke out into the biggest grin and started to laugh. "Bren has some explaining to!"

"Bingo, Baby!"


	7. Ready or Not

**Ready or Not…**

Booth slowly woke up alone in the bed. He stretched his arms and legs then reached over to kiss his girlfriend good morning. She wasn't there. Booth shot up in bed to look around the room frantically. A quick moment of panic filled him until he heard a noise come from the bathroom. He let out his breath that he didn't know he held. He slow smiled replaced his worried expression when he remembered what a wonderful night he had last night with Bones. It was romantic, fun, exciting, and sexy as hell with the usual dose of drama that is Booth and Brennan. Booth looked over at the clock and it was almost 7. Booth crept out of the bedroom to place an order for room service. He instructed them to just come in and leave the food in the sitting room.

He heard the shower start and remembered Bones offered to wash his back. With a bit of a mischievous grin, Booth headed for the shower. Brennan stood under the rain shower head and lifted her face toward the water. She looked better than any fantasy he had of her over the years. Her arms went up to her hair to rinse out the shampoo. Soap suds trailed down her body like a lover's caress. Booth was instantly hard. The suds took the same path that his tongue did. He quickly discarded his boxers next to her matching undergarments. He slowly opened the shower door to step behind her.

"Hey babe, need help washing the places you can't reach?" he asked. His hands roamed over her soapy body. Brennan arched into him which allowed him access to her chest.

"If you think you are up for the job, I could use the help" she teased.

Brennan turned around to face Booth. She pulled him in for a morning kiss hello. This kiss was different than last night. Those were about making love, this kiss was all about lust and urges. This kiss was Santa, baby dance all over again. They were not sure who growled first but within the next breath, Brennan was in Booth's arms with her legs wrapped around him. Booth stumbled a bit. He caught his balance by backing her up against the tiled wall of the shower. Booth pushed, Brennan pulled, and pure unadulterated hunger drove them insane.

"God, I'll never will get enough of you, Bones, hear me. You are mine."

"No, Booth, you are mine and I will fight anyone who stands in my way. I feel extremely territorial about you and your body."

"Ah, Bones you are killing me" Booth said.

Booth kissed her again and no one else mattered for the rest of their shower together.

When they were done with their "shower", Brennan left him to get ready for the day while Booth finished his. Brennan put on a white fluffy robe to lounge in. Booth mentioned that he ordered room service but it hadn't arrived yet. While waiting for their breakfast to arrive, Brennan turned on the TV for the local news.

* * *

Brennan heard the water turn off just as someone knocked on the door. Brennan started to get up, when the knocking grew louder and more impatient. Brennan quickly opened the door to satisfy a different hunger that she had this morning.

"Bren, you better explain yourself, and now!" Angela said with her hands on her hips and foot tapping.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Brennan clenched her robe a bit to cover up more.

Angela pushed passed Brennan and plopped herself on the couch waiting for Brennan to explain herself.

"Angela, again I will ask, what are you doing here it is not even 8 in the morning?" Brennan innocently asked.

"Sweetie, that is a very good question. You see last night I made a bit of a spectacle of myself. Turns out, I invited Hannah thinking that she will get Booth to answer my invite and RSVP to the party. Come midnight, when everyone should be mackin' down with their dates, I see Hannah suck face with someone who is not Booth. Do you know why that is?" Angela eyed her.

"No, I.."

"Bones! Is that our food? I am star…." Booth stopped dead in his tracks with just a towel that hung low on his hips.

"Good morning, Agent Studly" Angela said with a sarcastic tone and an eat shit grin.

"So, what have you been up to? Let me guess…"

"Ange, it is not what you think!" Booth tried to cover both, himself and his new relationship.

"Angela," Brennan tried to start explaining but Angela cut her off. She really wasn't upset, she was more hurt to be kept in the dark with her dear friends.

"Don't tell me, let me guess" Angela started waving her hand sat Booth as she was explaining why Booth was in a towel in Brennan's hotel room "Booth saw his EX at the party, got his heart broken again and you, Bren, followed him. You dumped your date and invited Booth back here so he wouldn't drive drunk?" Angela was on a roll.

"Which I don't think that is what happened. What you better tell me that you and Hannah broke up and that you two are FINALLY together and did the horizontal mambo. 'Cause if you did, that would explain the amazing fireworks that were on display last night, because that is the only explanation I want to hear right now" Angela said.

"Yes"

"No" Booth and Bones said at the same time.

Booth pulled her away from Angela's prying ears, "Bones, what are you doing? You are the one that wanted to keep this just between us?"

"Booth, I don't want to lie anymore. I am comfortable with our relationship and feel motivated to share this information. Plus, she has knows when I am lying and she will never let us live it up."

Booth smiled, "Down, Bones, let us live it down. Okay, we will do it your way." He leaned in to kiss her right in front of Angela.

Angela just stood there a bit shell shocked because she had been waiting 7 years to see this happening. If she wasn't there to see it with her own eyes she wasn't sure she would really believe it. They started to kiss with more passion and forgot about their guest.

"That's hot, and now feels awkward." Angela said more to herself.

"Sweetie, I want details about how this all happened later because you are so not out of the dog house" Angela said a little louder while walking to the door. Room service finally arrived while Angela was walking out.

"Excuse me, you might be too young to see what is going on in the corner," Angela laughed and slipped the waiter a tip and walked out with him.

* * *

Angela was still dumbstruck when leaving Booth and Brennan's hotel room. She couldn't keep the grin off her face. Her best friends were finally together and happy. Angela let out a laugh, Brennan finally released her pent up sexual energy that threatened to power a large city in Ohio!

Angela quietly sneaked back into her room at the hotel to not wake up her husband. To her surprise, Jack was sitting at the table eating a bagel and some fruit waiting for his wife to come back.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you? Jack teased his wife.


	8. Moments That Took His Breath Away

A/N: I hope you can forgive me for this late update. I hope you enjoy it.

**Moments That Took His Breath Away**

The rest of Booth and Brennan's time at the hotel was spent either in bed, the shower or dining on room service. They had about 2 hours before checkout when they started to pack their belongings. Booth went to pack the bathroom up with their toiletries while Brennan packed their clothing. Brennan was finished first since most of their time was spent in some sort of undress.

Brennan went to find Booth to see if he needed help but decided to just to lean against the door and observe. His movements were smooth yet with an underlined stiffness. Booth never complained about his past injuries. She knew from experience that he sometimes had trouble moving in the mornings. He always amazed her with his strength and faith even when they struggled as partners and friends. Her thoughts went to Booth's statement that "everything happens eventually" which made her smile. He looked rested and happy.

Booth turned around to see Brennan just watching him yet her eyes not focused. He thought even when she is lost in thought she was breathtakingly beautiful and she was his. He shook his thoughts away and walked over to her.

"Bones, babe, you okay," Booth asked.

"Uh, yes, yes I am fine." She replied with a smile. "Are you excited to see Parker today?"

"Are you kidding me? I missed him and can't wait to tell him about us. I mean I told him about Hannah since he stayed over that first weekend."

"Booth, are you sure you want to tell him about us? I mean you did just break up with Hannah. Would this confuse him?" Brennan asked as she looked at the floor.

"Bones, he loves you as much as I do. You are way cooler than a trip Disney World to him and me." Booth said then bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Cooler than Disney World, huh?"

"Yup"

Brennan eyes lit up as she had a thought. "Booth, do you think Rebecca will let you have Parker for Spring Break this year?"

Booth was putting the final items in her carry-on bags. "That's the plan. I wanted to take him somewhere this year, you know. Originally, I just wanted it to be just us guys, but, that was when I … anyway, I was thinking that.. umm... I would like a vacation with both of you, I don't want to push you or anything but you two are the most important people in my life and I can't imagine not having you around for a week with Parker and I somewhere having fun. I mean, if you would want to go with us someplace, if that isn't too scary for you." Booth said cautiously afraid to scare her again.

"I would like that. However, if you don't mind, I would like to pick the location of our vacation." Bones raised her hand when Booth started to speak to silence him. "And it would be my treat, since it is my choice of desination."

"Bones, I can't let you do that?"

"Why not?" She asked. She stood toe to toe with him, invading his personal space as they always did with one another.

"Cause… well… because.." Booth stuttered.

"Booth you cannot think of a logical reason why I should not pay for a trip I am suggesting." She put her hand on his arm and looked him straight in the eye. "How about this? Think of this as a payment for giving me ideas on my next love scene with Andy and Kathy since you know you are my inspiration for Andy." She kissed him to complete confession.

For a moment he was speechless, but recovered quickly. "How can I refute that? And by the way, I always knew I was Andy" Booth wiggled his eyebrows to make his point.

Brennan laughed as she picked up her bag as Booth grabbed the rest of their belongings. "We better get going before Angela finds up and we are late picking up Parker"

* * *

Parker chatted about his Christmas vacation while his father and Bones listened to his list of Christmas gifts until the diner waitress brought their usual lunch.

Booth gave Brennan a nervous look. She knew what was coming up next. "If you men will excuse me, I need to make a quick phone call to the lab." Brennan got up to move to the front of the diner to give the Booth boys some privacy. Booth gave her a grateful look even though he was a bit nervous giving this wonderful news to his son.

"So, Bub, I have something to tell you and I hope I don't confuse you but you can ask me anything if you don't understand, ok" Booth started to say.

"Ok, are you and Hannah back together?" Parker asked before taking a bite of his chicken tenders.

"Wh-What? No. I'm not with Hannah anymore."

"Oh."

"Why would you think that?" Booth wanted to know.

"Well, you acted this way when told me she was your girlfriend. Since you broke up I thought you were telling me she was back 'cause you know, you said she wouldn't be." Parker honestly said.

"No, we aren't together. I promise. But your old man is dating again. I hope you give her a chance. I didn't expect to be dating anyone so soon after Hannah but, well, she is very special and we love each other very much. In fact, I already know you love her since you were 4 years old." Booth smiled as Bones came back to the table. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Parker watched his father's face light up when Bones came back to the table. His dad kissed Bones' hand. "Parker, Bones is my girlfriend. Are you okay with that?" Booth asked.

"Really? Cool!" Parker said then went back to his food.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other and just laughed at how easy it was to break the news to Parker.

* * *

After they finished their lunch, Booth was enjoying an apple pie and Parker was almost done with his cherry pie. Brennan. She stabbed a strawberry with her fork when she paused and thought it was a good time to bring up her thought of where she'd like spend their Spring Break vacation.

"Parker would you like to go to Disney World for Spring Break with your father and I?" Bones asked then put the strawberry in her mouth.

Parker looked up from his pie to stare at Bones, to his father then back to Bones. "Does a duck love water! YES! Bones, are you serious!"

"Serious as a gas attack" she said with a small smile then looked to Booth and winked.

Parker pushed back from his seat and sent his chair to the floor as he hurried over to hug his father.

"I can't wait to tell Mom! This is so much better than Christmas skiing trip! Thanks, Bones!" Parker said as he hugged his father's girlfriend.

For the third time today, Brennan rendered him speechless and it had nothing to do with any sort of sexual acts that w end up in her next book. Seeing her hug his son with the smile and joy on both their faces was one moment that really took his breath away.


	9. Nothing Done Half Way

**Nothing Done Half Way**

After Booth and Bones, dropped off a very excited Parker back with his mother, the couple felt a bit exhausted but happy. Parker was very excited about their Spring Break trip and only wanted to talk about their upcoming Disney World trip. There was a comfortable silence that filled the air as they pulled away from the curb. Booth held Brennan's hand as they drove to his place to pick up some clothes since they decided that he was going to stay the night at her apartment.

"Booth, I hope you are not mad that I told Parker about Disney World without discussing it with you first. I normally would have but I was very excited about the idea that it sort of popped out." Brennan confessed.

"Babe, that is the sort of surprise that I am okay with having. You are wonderful, and you made my son a very happy boy." Booth told her honestly.

"Well, I am 'awesome' as Parker would say." Brennan bragged.

"And modest, too" Booth said, then placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand. He could not stop touching her now that they were together. He had to have some contact with her. He still needed to convince himself that this was real. His dreams were coming true. He let out a soft chuckle, guess it made sense that their trip as a family would be to the place were _Dreams really do come true_.

"Booth, are you alright?"

"yeah why?"

"Nothing." She said as she analyzed him.

After a few more minutes of silence Brennan asked, "Booth, can we stop by the book store? There are a few things I would like to get before heading home."

"Sure, Bones. I need to get a couple of graphic novels anyway," he said sheepishly.

"Need beer for your hat, too?" Brennan teased.

Booth let go of Brennan's hand. He took his eyes off the road, turned to looked at her with mock hurt, then back at the road again. After a few moments, he smiled remembering how flushed Bones became seeing him naked that first time.

* * *

They walked into the Barnes & Nobles that Brennan usually has her book signings. A cardboard cutout of 'Temperance Brennan' holding a skull greeted the couple when they opened the door.

"Hey, Bones, look at that! Bones meet Bones! HA! This is great!" Booth laughed like a school boy. "Think they will let me have it when your new book comes out?" Booth joked in her ear.

"Booth, why would you want a standee?" a confused Brennan asked.

"Never mind, if you have to explain the joke, it's not funny" Booth sulked. "Anyway, I am gonna go this way, meet you back here in 15 minutes?" Booth pointed to the counter as a meeting place.

"That should be satisfactory," Bones walked away to the opposite direction of the comic books.

* * *

Booth headed to look for the latest 'Green Lantern' comic. After spending a couple of minutes and not having any success, Booth asked a sales person. He realized that he needed to go to the comic store near Rebecca's house after all. Booth decided to go in search of Bones in the two- story bookstore.

Booth walked up and down the aisles. He passed the medical book and non- fiction, all were boring to him but knew that Bones would love the topics. However, he couldn't find Bones. Booth stopped by the cooking and gardening section. He saw a couple of Vegetarian cookbooks. He thought he would surprise Bones with a homemade Italian dinner with a couple of their favorite dishes and a couple new ones to try. He decided one that had pictures next to each of the recipes that didn't make everything look like cardboard. He pulled out his phone to look at the time and sent a text his girlfriend.

"**Bones, where are you?"**

"**I am in the travel section, on the second floor by the reference computers. – Bones"**

"**On my way up"**

"**Okay. – Bones"**

**

* * *

**

Booth found his Bones sitting on the floor with a stack of books on Disney World around her. She thumbed though one that was geared toward traveling with kids. She had another book about dining and something with a Hidden Mickey, along with a few other books that he couldn't see on either side of her. He just smiled knowing she didn't do anything half way. He just realized she is going to plan this vacation to the minute and he was going to love every minute of it.

"Hey, need any help with those?" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Brennan looked up at him with a clear set of blue eyes and a very genuine smile of happiness. He didn't know how it was possible for her to look any more beautiful but she does.

"Yes, I seem to need your hands. I decided that we will need all of these to help plan our vacation." Brennan said as she took Booth's offered hand to stand up. She bent down to pick up her possessions and passed Booth some books to carry.

"What is this one, Bones?" Booth lifted up the Hidden Mickey book that was on top of his pile.

"That one is about 'Hidden Mickeys' . Apparently there are various Mickey face silhouettes hidden throughout the Disney theme parks in different locations. The designs range from three dishes on a table to stones on the pavement. I thought we could make it into a game for Parker. We determine a prize for the one that can find the most silhouettes." She said someone shyly.

"Ahh, Bones, you are a hero already in his eyes and in mine." He said. He thought back to when Bones said she was bad with kids, it was all just a lie because she was very good with his son.

Booth read the rest of the titles that he held. He dropped all the books he carried and gasped out loud when his eyes settled on the last book's spine.

"BONES! Are you insane?" Booth whispered loudly.

"What? No, I am not." Bones replied innocently. Booth was dumbfounded did she realize that this was just … well wrong!

"You CAN NOT have Disney World books touching…" he looked around to see if they were alone before saying the title " a book entitled '365 Sex Positions: A New Way Every Day for a Steamy, Erotic Year'! That is just … just… WRONG! Mickey Mouse and sex do not go together!" Booth was very flustered as he picked up the books he dropped.

"Booth, I thought you might like this book to start our New Years off on a sexual high. Not to mention, we can see if we can create our own position and make page 225 something that everyone will want to do. I think I might need some research for my next book when we get back to my apartment. I would love to try pages 14, 56, and 98. If your back is up to it, if not then pages 64, 76 and 101."

Booth just stared at her and blushed then quickly said, "Fine, you win, but we are NOT buying these on the same receipt."


	10. Moment of Truth

A/N: A special thanks to GCatsPJ and anteaternurse for reviewing this chapter. If you haven't had a chance to read their stories, I highly recommend them. I hope you like where this story is going.

**Moment of Truth**

It was about 7:30am on Monday morning when the lab started to buzz with employees coming back from the holiday. Temperance Brennan had been at work for a couple of hours already. After an enjoyable evening with Booth, she sent him home so they could get ready for the work week.

Last night, Brennan researched more of their Spring Break trip to Disney World. She contacted her travel agent once she decided on a 9-day, 8-night stay at the Animal Kingdom Lodge 2-bedroom suite. This would allow some privacy for her and Booth or Parker and Booth depending on how comfortable Booth was with the sleeping arrangements.

They would leave after Parker's gets out of school and fly down to Orlando, on business class, and come back the following Saturday. Brennan smiled as she wanted to surprise Booth with this upgrade. She also wanted to be sure to rent an SUV for their time in Florida. Maybe they could take a drive to the Kennedy Space Center, if Parker was interested. She would leave that up to Parker. She started making a list of sights and attractions they she wanted to discuss with the Booth boys.

Angela stood in the doorway and caught Brennan in a smile. She studied her friend just for a moment. Brennan looked happy and that twinkle in her eye was back just like it was before Booth and her left for opposite sides of the world. She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow.

"Sweetie, I have lasted this long without you telling me anything. I need some details and you are not leaving this room until I get them. Is that understood?" Angela crossed the rest of the room and sat in front of Brennan's desk.

Brennan knew Angela meant every single word.

"Where would you like me to start?" Brennan closed her book.

"Bren, the beginning would be nice." Angela said with one of her 'I'm serious' looks.

"Angela, I will tell you and you cannot interrupt or I will stop telling you" Brennan threatened.

Brennan told as much as to Angela without giving what was theirs and theirs alone. She told Angela of feeling lonely on Christmas Eve and how listening to a song made her think of Booth. Angela listened to Brennan explain that they talked throughout the night and cleared the air then went on a first date. Brennan only gave the highlights of the date mainly shopping for a tree and seeing the lights. She left out attending Mass since that was special to Booth. She continued to tell Angela of how they wanted to take things slow to adjust to the new status of their relationship. Brennan informed her that they just entered into a sexual relationship on New Year's Eve.

"So, when you barged into our hotel room; that was our first night after our sexual encounter. Now if you wouldn't mind I need to make a couple more phone calls before I go to Bone Storage." Brennan concluded.

As promised, Angela didn't say a word. She was too in shock to speak. She was speechless. Her friends were finally together and they did it on their own. Angela got up and gave Brennan an enormous hug. "You really love him and he loves you and you admitted it to each other?"

"Yes, I believe I just explained all that to you." Brennan stated with a bit of confusion.

"Sweetie, I am so proud of you. But, you didn't have to keep it a secret from me," Angela walked out of the room feeling better that she had in the past year. Everything felt in place.

* * *

Booth was in a great mood. He was finally in a committed relationship with Bones. He had a very civil and friendly relationship with the mother of his son which was reinforced yesterday. Booth confirmed with Rebecca about the plans for Spring Break since Parker ran to tell his mother the good news.

Booth remembered his conversation with his ex.

"_Seeley, what is Parker talking about?" Rebecca said after she hugged her son._

"_Well, Bones and I want to take him to Disney World when I have him over Spring Break. That is if you are okay with that? I don't know the details but as soon as I do I will let you know everything." Booth said quickly so to not reveal too much that Bones was with him now._

"_Wow, Dr. Brennan?" Rebecca focused on that part of the conversation._

"_Uh yeah, we finally got our moment and I am not letting it go." Booth confessed._

"_Seeley, it is about time you got your brain out of your pants!" Rebecca laughed. "You have loved her forever. And, yes you can take Parker to Florida. For what it's worth, I am very happy for you." Rebecca pulled him into a hug before looking for her son._

Booth knew Bones would be assaulted by Angela this morning so he stayed clear from the lab as much as possible. However, it was lunch time and his stomach and arms needed a little something. Booth grabbed his jacket and headed to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

By the time Booth pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot, he was grinning like a fool. Ted, the security guard, returned Booth's nod as he walked into the lab. Booth headed to Bones' office when he heard a voice.

"Seeley"

"Camille"

"Don't call me Seeley"

"Don't call me Camille"

The friends smiled at their greeting ritual. "Okay, Big Man, want to tell me what is going on?"

"What?"

"Don't give me that look, Booth, what happened with Hannah?"

Booth looked at her and gauged from her expression that she didn't know about his newer relationship. Cam nodded her head toward her office and headed toward the room. They both sat down. Booth's good mood did come down a notch but he knew Cam really had his best interest at heart.

"What can I say? We weren't meant for each other. We broke up about a month ago. The relationship just died. I loved her and I am grateful to her for helping me mend a broken heart, but I couldn't be me. She didn't know the real me, like you guys do." Booth confessed.

"I'm sorry, Booth" Cam said quietly.

Booth was a bit sad to talk about a relationship that had failed but Bones and him wouldn't be where they are now if it wasn't for that relationship.

"Don't be, Cam" Booth stood up from the chair and gave a shy smile "I finally got my girl!"

Cam snapped her head up and looked at Booth who in turn looked out of the office windows to Dr. Brennan on the platform.

"HA! Well, it's about damn time!" Cam laughed.

Booth smiled as he left her office to seek out his girlfriend.

* * *

"BONES!"

Brennan looked up from the femur she was examining to see her partner swipe his card and bound up the stairs.

"Do we have a case?" Brennan asked as Dr. Clark Edison looked on.

Clark looked from Booth and Dr. Brennan and then to Cam who was coming up to the platform. Angela and Jack heard Booth's voice and came out to investigate as well.

"Nope, but it is lunch! And I know for a fact that you haven't eaten! So, let's put up medieval guys here and go to the diner."

"Fine" Brennan snapped off her gloves then moved towards Booth.

Clark's mouth dropped as Dr. Brennan didn't put up a fight at all. She nonchalantly slipped her hand into Booth's as they walked down the steps and into her office to get her stuff. Once they were inside her office, she pulled on his tie and gave him a kiss as Booth kicked the door closed with his foot for a bit of privacy so they could enjoy the kiss in private.

They didn't see the faces of the people they left behind. Jack, Angela and Cam were smiling ear to ear.

"They got butt naked and had hot sweaty animal sex, didn't they?" Clark asked with slight disgust that the lab was becoming too personal again then he shook his head.

All three replied "Yup" as Booth and Brennan emerged from her office for lunch with her coat and bag in hand.


	11. Truth Be Told

**Truth Be Told**

Brennan and Booth picked up some food from the diner and took it to his place for lunch. They had a lot to discuss since the lab now knew of their relationship. The question now was do they inform the FBI, specifically Sweets and Hacker.

"Bones, we have to be honest with the FBI. I mean if I'm not. I am sure I could lose my job." Booth said as his put his chopsticks back in the carton for more noodles.

"I can talk to Andrew. I mean he did say he gave himself permission to date me so why shouldn't he give his approval besides you said it yourself they already thought we were dating before and did nothing of it." Brennan rationalized.

Booth gave a deep sigh. He didn't know what to do but tell the truth. Maybe if Bones was with him, Hacker would be less likely to disapprove of their relationship.

"Okay, Bones, but we tell him together. I'll call Sally and get an appointment for today, if possible before a new case comes up." Booth concluded then kissed her forehead.

Booth pulled out his phone to call Hacker's assistant.

"Hey Sally, it Booth…. Yes, they are blue and red striped today." Booth laughed while Brennan looked at him with her head tilted just to the left.

"I have a huge favor to ask of you. Can you get me a meeting with your boss today by any chance? If you could I would be very grateful. If he said no, just tell him Dr. Brennan will be in attendance and then I am sure he would squeeze us in," Booth said smoothly.

"Thanks, Sally. See you at 3:30." Booth said before he hung up the phone.

Booth turned to look at Bones, but stopped short at Brennan's look. "What?"

"You flirted with her."

Booth laughed again and pulled her into his arms, "You know, Bones, I can be devastatingly charming when I want to be."

"Hmmm. Interesting. Yet, I find myself not liking that you do that with someone other than me," Brennan confessed into his chest.

Booth was a little shocked how open his Bones had become. He was filled with so much pride at how much she has grown as a person. With a slight glint in his eyes, he whispered into her ear, "How about this? What if I become devastatingly romantic tonight and make love until the sun comes up tomorrow?"

"How about, you just take me against the wall, give me have 2 orgasms before we head back to work and we will call it even?" Brennan said as she unbuttoned her shirt then started to unzip her skirt.

"Leave it on," Booth growled as he pushed her against the hall wall hiking up her skirt with his right hand. He then moved to lift her leg over his hip, grinding his hips against hers allowing him access to her breasts still encased in a what could only be called a bra yet barely resembled one as her shirt hung open. Her arms pinned up over her head with Booth's left arm.

"You are going be the death of me, aren't you?" he said as he used his tongue to lick up her neck before placing a hot, wet kiss behind her ear.

Brennan's laugh turned into a moan of pleasure. "Oh, Booooooth"

* * *

Brennan sat in the chair outside A.D.D Andrew Hacker's office waiting for Booth. She looked her watch again, Booth was five minutes late but then so was Hacker. Brennan started to tap her foot. Sally looked a bit put off when Brennan told her that she was to meet Booth here.

Booth rushed in, smoothed his tie and sat next to Brennan, just when Hacker opened the door to greet them.

"Booth, Temperance, I am sorry to keep you waiting" Hacker said mainly to Brennan. He ushered them into his office. "Sally, can you hold my calls."

Hacker closed his door while Booth and Brennan sat on the other side of his desk.

"So, what do I owe this special visit from the team and helped my Christmas bonus." Hacker joked.

"Andrew, I would like permission to date someone from the FBI," Brennan started before Booth had a chance to say anything.

Hacker was a bit stunned, his smile faltering just a bit. "Well, Temperance, it is against the FBI regulations," Hacker said.

"Yes, but you gave US special permission, from yourself, I might add. Is that not true?" Brennan questioned.

"Well, yes, but I…" Hacker said.

"Well then I don't see why you are setting a double standard to me dating someone else in the agency. In fact, I believe it is grounds to talk to the Deputy Director about how you are giving yourself this special treatment."

Booth was speechless. He was the one who was to ease into the conversation that they were dating. But, his girl seemed to have everything under control.

"Andrew, I have a couple more points that I would like to add. I want to date Booth. The FBI already suspected us of having a relationship when in fact we did not and placed us under partner's therapy with Dr. Sweets. How would this change? Booth and I are willing to continue these sessions. But I think the most important thing that you would care about is your record of having a team with the most successful crime solving rate. You wouldn't want to lose that, would you?"

Hacker shook his head.

Brennan continued to with her final point, "Good. Besides, I won't work with anyone else but Booth and the FBI can't identify bodies without me."

Hacker knew she had him on the final two counts. "Fine, you can date but you MUST continue your sessions with Sweets and he will give me weekly updates," he managed to get out.

Brennan stood and said, "Thank you, Andrew. I knew you would understand. Oh, and one more thing, Booth and I will be unavailable in mid-March for a week vacation with his son and we do not want to get interrupted. Would that be a problem?"

Hacker just shook his head 'no'.

"Excellent, good day, Andrew," she left the office with Booth following her.

* * *

"Bones"

"Bones! Slow down," Booth said as he caught up to her down the empty hallway. "You were great! I mean, I think you just blackmailed the FBI again." Booth smiled.

"Booth, I need to go back to the lab," Brennan said with just a bit of a quake in her voice. Booth could tell by that her eyes that she gambled… she gambled on them.

"Ok, I'll see you later, your place?"

"Yes, that would be satisfactory"

"Bones, I love you" Booth said to bring some calm to her. It worked.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan grabbed his hand and squeezed hard to emphasize her point.

"I'll make mac & cheese tonight. Be there at 7."

Bones walked away leaving Booth standing alone.

* * *

It was 6:40 and Booth was shutting down his computer and getting ready to leave when Dr. Lance Sweets knocked on the door.

"Agent Booth, do you have a second?" Sweets asked.

"Nope, I have an appointment to make. Can we talk later?" Booth tried to dodge this little meeting as much as possible.

"Ah, man that's not cool!" whined Sweets.

"What's not cool? Wait don't answer that, I am late," Booth was starting to get annoyed because he was going to be late for Bones' mac & cheese.

"You and Dr. Brennan… I mean couldn't you tell me? I had to hear it from Hacker? I mean really? Was I the last to know?" Sweets pouted.

Booth turned around quickly then decided to walk out the door assuming that Sweets would follow, "No, you are not the last to know… Caroline is. Besides, we have to continue our partner sessions with you so we were going to tell you then." Booth pushed the elevator button, and waited for the doors to open, "Now if you don't mind I am late for dinner. Good bye, Sweets." Booth said as the doors closed.


	12. Nothing but the Truth

**Nothing but the Truth**

Booth made it to Brennan's apartment just in time to see her pull out her famous mac & cheese. The aroma of cheesy goodness filled the air around him. Booth really had to take a step back at the scene in front of him. Everything felt very domestic and homey. This was perfection. This was what he dreamed about as a boy, a soldier, and as a man. This is what got him through all those lonely nights without Bones. She was his, all his. He was blessed.

"Booth, you're on time. Can you set the table?" Brennan said as she took off her oven mitts and walked over to give him a quick kiss before turning back to this dinner.

"I love you, Bones, more than you will ever realize," Booth voiced with emotion.

Brennan, placed her hand on the handle and was about to take out a yellow bell pepper from the refrigerator to put the finishing touches on the salad. She stopped to look at him concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Brennan worried.

Booth closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. "No, babe, I am just one lucky guy, that I don't know what I did to deserve to have my dreams come true." He leaned in to give her a loving kiss and to help convey his heartfelt confession.

"Booth, you are a good man and we just took the long way to get where we are today. I don't think we would have had anything close to this if we had sex during that first case. I know I wouldn't have continued to grow as a person. I would have used you for my own biological urges. Think of how we have both changed." Brennan said as she wound her arms up around his neck.

"Now, I am famished and need my energy if want to invent that new position for my page 225 tonight. My editor has been asking for my last chapter and that is the only thing holding it up." Brennan stated.

Booth groaned and was instantly hard. No woman had ever made his emotions go all over the board like his Bones. Booth gave her one last heated kiss.

"Can't keep that mac & cheese waiting," Booth flashed his charm smile as Brennan laughed before she went back to the salad. He picked up the plates, napkins, forks, and their drinks to set the table.

* * *

Dinner was filled with light teasing and Booth's small conversation with Sweets. Brennan got up to get Booth his desert when there was a knock on the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Booth asked.

Brennan shook her head no. Booth got up to answer the door. He started to open the door without asking 'who is it' when a pint sized lawyer pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"You both have some explaining to do? I heard something that I could only assume is more FBI gossip because I know my team would not be dating without telling me. I mean really I know MY people would keep me in the loop if they want to ensure they have a job don't you think, Cherie?" Caroline Julian said with hands on her hips looking from Booth to Brennan.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Booth asked a bit guiltily.

"You and the good doctor are dating now, uh?" she cross- examined.

"Yes" they both said.

"Is it gonna affect your work partnership?" she continued.

"No, we can keep our professional and personal lives separate" Brennan answered honestly.

"And, you Cherie?" she grilled Booth.

"I will be the same as I always have been, Caroline" Booth too answered honestly.

That seemed to satisfy the lawyer as she started to grin. Ummm hmmmm, It's about damn time you two stopped sniffin' around each other and got together. Y'all better not let this relationship hurt my conviction rate because I will not be so nice if you ruin that." Caroline teased with just a hint of threat.

"I promise Ms. Julian, Booth and I will be the way we always have been," Brennan promised.

Caroline was pleased with that answer and headed to let herself out. She opened the door then turned around to inform the new couple, "If you two have issues and need to talk it out, you come see me not the young fella. You understand me?" With that Caroline, left and slammed the door. Caroline smiled and laughed as she walked away from the apartment.

* * *

Dumbfounded the partners looked at each other speechless. Brennan was the first to recover, "Would you like that pie now?"

"Bones, I will never turn down pie," Booth exclaimed.

Bones never one to pass up a challenge asked "So, if you had a choice between pie and I, you would chose the pie?"

Brennan started to unbutton Booth shirt, licked her lips before she placed a wet his above his heart. Booth took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A growl deep within him came to the surface as he picked her up against him. Her long legs wrapped around his waist as they headed to the bedroom. Booth threw her on the bed as they both undressed as fast as possible. Booth placed his keys, phone, and poker chip on the nightstand while he kicked off his pants. Brennan involuntarily licked her lips as Booth revealed a new pair of skull and cross bones boxers.

"Come here," Booth commanded as he pulled Brennan close to him. He just couldn't get enough of her touch on him. It was like pure silk against his rough fingertips.

He moved above her, pushing her legs apart and settled himself where they were made for each other. Booth placed a steamy kiss against her neck sucking ever so lightly, as Brennan fingers ran through his hair keeping him connected her as close as they could get.

_****DING****_

_****BUZZ BUZZ****_

Both they groan in frustration, Booth hung his head as he rolled off of Brennan and grabbed his phone. Brennan, now free, got up to get her phone to retrieve the text message. They had the same look on their faces. Regret.

"Booth, we have a case"

"I never answered your question. I'll take that pie to go this time, and a rain check on you" He quickly gave her a hard kiss then grabbed his clothes to dress for the crime scene that awaited them.

"Let's go, Bones!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this sequel to Oh, Holy Night as much as I did writing it. I look forward to your comments and thoughts on this story. Also, for those of you interested I will be writing a third story of this series entitled, **A Whole New World**. This story will jump a couple of months to follow Parker, Booth and Bones on their family trip to Disney World.


End file.
